My Massage Therapist
by V. Lohengrin
Summary: He met her for the first time at the massage house and fell for her. That is, until he saw her with another man and child.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 01**

"Welcome to Shikon Massage," a voice greeted as they walked in. "Ah, it's nice to see you again, Kouga-sama. And this kind sir is…?"

"Sesshoumaru," he answered indifferently.

"I'm gonna have the usual. Sessh, choose whatever you want, okay? See you in an hour. Bye." With that, his companion disappeared into the left corridor, leaving him alone with the woman.

"So, Sesshoumaru-sama," she resumed awkwardly, intimidated by his height and stiffness, "Which type of massage would you like to have?"

Glancing at the brochure offered to him, he randomly selected a type offered.

"Very well. Please follow me." She said, leading him to the right corridor and stopped in front of a room. She knocked and entered.

"Kagome-chan, this is Sesshoumaru-sama, your new client," she said.

The massage therapist turned around with a handful of aromatherapy bottles and smiled sheepishly. "Thanks, Sango-chan. Hello, Sesshoumaru-sama. There's a changing room over there and there's the bed, the towels are over there—I'll be there after you're ready."

He nodded stiffly and disappeared into the small changing room she pointed.

"You got a hot client, Kagome-chan," Sango whispered with a mischievous wink, before laughing at her coloured face and leave the room.

Sesshoumaru stripped out of his clothes, covered his ass with a towel and made his self comfortable on the bed.

She entered few moments later with two bottles of oils. "I choose sandalwood scented oil, Sesshoumaru-sama. Is that to your liking?"

He nodded curtly. "It will be sufficient."

She poured the oil into her palm and started to massage his back, silently admiring his well toned body.

He watched her movements from the corner of his eyes. He noticed her slight blush when she looked at his body and he could not help his pride swelling a bit. Her small hand started to massage his back, the scent and the soft music playing helped him relax.

"Beautiful," she could not help but whispered softly, her finger tracing a magenta marking on his hips that disappeared into the towel.

"Hn," he answered, smirking when she jumped. "You are supposed to give me your service, therapist, not admiring my body."

She blushed, though a tiny spark of anger was present in her eyes. She bowed slightly and removed her finger. "I apologize, Sesshoumaru-sama."

She then moved to massage his arms and legs. His marble muscles were so soft to her touch, so hard yet so velvety. Perfection, she mused silently. He was the perfection who lived up to his name.

"I am done, Sesshoumaru-sama," she said, before leaving the room.

He got dressed and went out of the room without sparing her a glance. Kouga was sitting in the longue, arms and legs crossed, obviously waiting for him.

"I've paid," he said as he stood. "Thanks Sango. We'll be visiting next time."

He followed him to his car to the passenger seat. "So how was it, Sesshoumaru? It's not that bad, isn't it?"

His mind went back to the beautiful petite therapist. Her touches and blush lingered in his thoughts. "Beautiful," he heard the soft whisper again in his head, along with the feeling of her finger on his marking. The scent of sandalwood brushed his nose.

"It is acceptable," he replied simply, before fastening his seatbelt and drove off.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed my first story! Dedicated to **S.L.**, who loves this pairing very much. Please review :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02**

He became the regular client of the petite therapist. As usual, he would strip off his clothes, she would apply sandalwood oil and massaged him while admiring his body quietly, and then he would leave after she is done.

"Why do you choose sandalwood?" he asked out of the blue in one of his visits.

She was startled and stopped moving. "Eh? You don't like it, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"No," he mused, "I was wondering the reason is all."

"When I saw you," she replied as red shades crept up her cheeks, "The first scent came to my mind was sandalwood." She then looked away and started to massage his tights, avoiding eye contact.

"I see." He said softly and closed his eyes, enjoying the massage wholeheartedly.

The petite therapist was dumbfounded when she told him that she was finished and he lied still on the massage bed. Usually, he would nod and she would hurry her way out to give him his privacy. She walked in front of him, only to find him fast asleep.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," she called softly. "Sesshoumaru-sama, I'm finished." Still no response. "Sesshoumaru-sama?" An even breath answered her and she gave up.

She pulled out large towels and covered his naked body, to prevent him getting cold. He was her last client for the day and she had no problem to have him staying longer than usual, but the shop is going to be closed in two hours.

_No, he'll be awoken already by then,_ she assured herself silently and seated herself on a chair, staring at his sleeping face. He looked so peaceful, so handsome, and so beautiful. She was aware of how badly she wanted to kiss those thin lips, those beautiful markings.

"A plenty of your dirty thoughts?" Sango's head popped out from the entrance. 'I've knocked all day but not even a soul answered the door!"

She blushed and hurried to her side. "Sorry. What is it?"

"The shop is closing, Kagome-chan." She pointed to the clock.

She turned to see that it was almost nine. "Be ready in few minutes, Sango-chan."

She nodded and left, leaving a panicking Kagome alone. "Sesshoumaru-sama, the shop is closing soon," she whispered and shook him softly.

His sleep continued.

After five minutes of failed attempts to wake him, she looked around for some other ways. She did not know where he lives so she could not send him back. The choices left were bringing him along to her house and leave him locked here.

She immediately scratched away the second choice. There was no way she would leave him here—he would be locked until Monday, and that means two days later. So she opted to drive her car to the entrance and drag him in from there.

She hurried to the dark parking lot and rushed to the entrance, slamming the door closed and ran to her room. Securing a large towel around his hips with a heavy blush, she thanked the gods she chosen to buy the massage bed with wheels as she wheeled her heavy client beside her car. Huffing and puffing, she succeeded to move the naked man to the passenger seat and strapped him securely with the seatbelt, before returning the bed and got his clothes, bidding a smirking Sango goodnight, putting on his shirt and drove off.

She stopped at the entrance of her house. Once again, she thanked the gods that her brothers were not around for the day until Monday, which meant she would be alone in the house and that saved her from the trouble of having to explain her returning with a naked client to the house. Dragging the heavy man inside the living room, she groaned when she noticed that he was too big for her tiny couch. Growling, she dragged him directly to her bed, which fortunately fit the client.

She stared at the beautiful man. Really, he was in such a deep sleep that he continued to snore softly on a stranger's bed. Where was his sense of danger?

_Perhaps he did not have any sense of danger at all,_ she scowled as she removed the not-so-comfortable-for-sleep-looking shirt and replaced it with her oversized plain sleeping robe. After few minutes of inner debating, she covered him securely with her blanket and pulled the towel around his hips off. Adjusting his head on her pillow and made him as comfortable as possible, she pulled a spare pillow and blanket from her closet and tossed them to the couch before showering herself and collapsed into the couch for the night.

* * *

A/N: She likes it very much LOL. I hope you enjoy this!

A/N: Reposted-there were mistakes I didn't notice when I posted yesterday. Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 03**

Golden eyes blinked sleepily when the rays of sun shone through the curtain. He wondered where he was as he sat up slowly and looked around the tiny feminine room. It did not need him long time to know that this was the petite therapist's room, but he had no idea as to how he ended up there.

He then rolled off the bed, securing his sleeping robe and went out of the room towards the soft even breath came from. He found the therapist curling to a ball on the couch with his neatly folded clothes on the coffee table. He was moving a lock of raven hair out of her face when she suddenly blinked and screamed and scooted away from him.

"What are you doing?" she pointed an accusing finger to him, flushing angrily.

"Good morning. I was moving your hair out of your face," he replied indifferently as he stood up.

They stayed in silence for few seconds before her brain functioned properly. "You fell asleep and I brought you here, Sesshoumaru-sama," she finally said. "Your car is probably still at the shop, I will drive you there after breakfast. There's a bathroom over there for you to wash." She then wrapped her blanket tightly around her self and dashed towards her room.

Thirty minutes later, she sat across him on the dining table with their toast, fried egg, and a cup of coffee. She looked stunning in simple T-shirt and jeans shorts with a high ponytail, an appearance he had never seen before, not that he would admit it out loud to her. She was obviously oblivious to his staring as she munched her toast away happily.

"Thank you for the food," he said after he finished.

"Just leave them on the sink, Sesshoumaru-sama," she said as she swallowed her last piece of egg, "I'll wash them later."

"Just call me 'Sesshoumaru', Kagome." He replied as he got up from his chair wish the empty dishes, leaving a blushing lady alone.

"Well then," she said with a tinge on pink on her cheeks, "Come on. Let's go find your car."

Her SUV strolled leisurely on the empty roads as its occupants enjoyed the soft music playing on the radio. Twenty minutes later she pulled her car beside his shiny silver car.

"Thank you, Kagome. I will see you again on Monday then."

She nodded dumbly and left.

* * *

A/N: I just sat all day because I had nothing better to do and she texted me "Be waiting for your update \(^o^)/" so here is chapter 03. I'm glad that you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy~^^

A/N 2: Reposted--mistakes again. I'll recheck and _recheck_ again on the next chapter so that I wouldn't have to repost a dozen times. Gomen nazae /(-_-")\


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 04**

He was ready to kill everything and everyone within his reach on a sunny Sunday afternoon. The insufferable bitch named Kagura clung possessively in his arms and dragged him to the crowded amusement park, making him riding every ride available with her. He sunk his fangs into the burger she bought angrily, paying no mind to her chattering. Instead, he finished his food quickly and dried his coke cup before excusing himself to the washroom.

He stayed half an hour and wandered around before deciding that he should find Kagura and went back home. In front of the ferris wheel, he saw what he never thought he would.

His petite therapist was standing there, laughing merrily when a young boy pounced into her arms. A young man, perhaps younger or as old as she was, then approached her and kissed her on the cheeks. His blood boiled and his heart ached when she returned the gesture and left with him. She did not even seem to notice the hand on her waist, holding her close so intimately.

He looked down at his hand when he felt something warm flowing on his palm. Four tiny stream of blood ran from his broken skin where he unconsciously pricked with his sharp claws when his hand fisted at the sight. As he walked away, he realized two things. One, he had truly fallen in love with her and two; she had been married, or at least had had a boyfriend. He fumed silently as he searched for Kagura, deciding that he did not want to visit her at the Shikon Massage again.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for your reviews! Enjoy~


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 05**

She looked up to the tea presented to her. Sango was standing at the door, looking at her sympathetically.

"Thanks, Sango-chan." She replied quietly, sipping the sweet drink and went back to her train of thoughts.

"I'm sure he's busy." Sango petted her shoulder, "don't think too much."

She nodded half heartedly and stared into the empty massage bed. He had not visited for two weeks, despite his promise to see her in Monday two weeks ago. She had refused new clients, insisting that five clients were enough for her. She had waited, waited, and waited for him, believing that somehow he would show up and demand her service as usual.

She looked up to the clock. It was already 08.55 P.M., so there was no use to wait for him anymore. She picked up her belongings and sent the teacup to the small kitchen.

"I'm finished for the day," she told Sango, "I'm going home."

"Be careful, Kagome-chan." She nodded and left.

She drove home, preparing her little brother for bed, bidding her older younger brother goodnight, showered, and cried her self to sleep, which had repeated since last week.

-o-o-

He missed her.

He had not caught even a glimpse of her since two weeks ago, since the day he saw her with the man. His heart ached at the unexpected fact, that she already had the one she loved. He had focused himself on work since the day, fiercer than usual and took longer shift everyday, working until at least 03.00 A.M. everyday with pots of coffee accompanying him.

He scowled and typed furiously. He just could not get her out of her mind, no matter what he did. The pictures of her kept popping out of nowhere in his mind. He sighed at leaned back on his leather chair. Never did he imagine that he would be so tortured just because of a simple girl he would ever truly loved.

* * *

A/N: Here's chapter 05 :) Hope you enjoy it and please review :3


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 06**

He saw her walked towards the parking lot with a bag of goods she bought. She did not look too well for him—in fact, she looked very bad. She was thinner than when he last saw her—three months ago—and she had eye bags under her eyes, her shoulders slumped and she had lost the shining light in her eyes.

His heart ached to approach her and apologize, but the memory of her with the man restrained him. He was about to walk away when he saw a man followed suspiciously behind the unknowing girl. His eyes widen and he attempted to chase them down, to warn her and to send her back himself to assure her safety. The sea of people blocked him though, and when he reached the spot where she was, she was already gone. And so was the man.

He felt cold running down his spine. His instinct was never wrong. The therapist girl is in danger.

He dashed towards his car and searched for the sign of the SUV or its mistress. He was sure that until then he never noticed that the parking lot was that spacey.

* * *

A/N: Here you go, it's sixth chapter cheers! XD Thanks for those wonderful comments, please review or mail me to tell me what you think! Enjoy~


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 07**

She did not really pay attention to what was going on around her, so she did not notice a suspicious-looking man stalked her ever since she left the cashier.

She sighed as she opened the driver door and climbed inside her beloved car. She secured the seatbelt and was about to lock the doors before leaving when she felt a thin sharp object pressed against her neck. She turned and gasped.

"Scream and dead, girl," the man threatened. "Now, look forward and prepare yourself to drive."

She shivered, but nodded. She changed the gear to Drive and the car started to move.

"Good girl. Now you will drive to the place I tell you. Don't try anything funny." He whispered, his hand caressing her smooth tights.

She bit back a snarl and the urge to slap him, her panicking mind thinking of some way. Her brothers had left to their eldest brother's house and will not be here before tomorrow. She will not risk asking help from Sango, she was too far away from her house anyway.

_Sesshoumaru…._

Her heart ached and a tear slid off her beautiful face. If it was him, she was sure he would be able to help her.

_No,_ a cruel tiny voice in her head whispered. _He will not help you. In fact, he had not been willing to meet you for three months already. There was no way he would be that busy for that long._

Unfortunately, she agreed with the cruel voice.

"You said don't try anything funny, no?" she asked between sobs, glancing to see that the man did not fasten his seatbelt. "Then don't blame me for trying something crazy."

She stomped on the gas forcefully and closed her eyes, her heart pounding too hard to notice his yells or the pain in her neck where the man pricked his knife into. All she knew was if she kept the steering wheel straight, they will hit the wall soon. And if it was hard enough, the car will be able to break the wall and fell down from the seventh storey.

She simply did not care anymore.

* * *

A/N: First chapter done at school! XP R&R please! Tell me what you think! Enjoy~^^/


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 08**

He was in panic. He had searched almost every line of the cars parked but there was no sign of anything. He prayed silently, to any gods who were willing to listen to him, to keep her save until he found her.

But sadly, there was no god who heard his desperate prayers.

There was a loud crash to his left, a spark of fire and pieces of wall flying. He grabbed his steering wheel so hard that his knuckles turned white as he raced towards it.

'_Please do not let it be her,_' his mind screamed.

He arrived at the scene. A large chuck of wall had gone; there was no sign of car. He crept carefully and looked down through the missing wall.

The SUV landed face first on a parked car; its shape did not even resemble its original shape anymore.

His throat dried and he felt his eyes moistened.

It was his fault.

He dashed towards an elevator. After it had not arrived in three seconds, he swore and dashed through the emergency stairs, running like mad for all he cared, until he arrived at the ground floor. He rudely pushed the gathering people aside and rushed to what remained of the SUV.

He forced the driver door open; ripping the seatbelt away and gently tugged the bloody figure out of the car. His world only consisted of him and the broken female in his arms then, not caring if his tears slowly flowed down his cheeks.

"You cannot die, Kagome. Not like this. Not when I have not met you in three months. Not when I have not told you that I love you." He mumbled softly, one of his trembling hands held her firmly against him and the other swept her raven lock away from her face.

Little did he know that at the time, she was shaken awake slightly by his trembling hands. Her hand made a move to tug his shirt, to tell him that she was alright, to tell him to stop crying, but she failed. Her energy was spent thoroughly and she passed out, but not before she heard his soft confession, not before he told her that he loves her.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 08! Finally phew! Thanks for the wonderful reviews, they are wholeheartedly appreciated. Read and tell me what you think! Enjoy~


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 09**

His last days passed by in a blur he did not really remember. He had forgotten how he was relieved when the ambulances arrived, how he snarled viciously at a nurse when he attempted to take her away from him, how he managed to convince the doctor to let him tag along into the operation room when they were going to stitch her wounds. From the second he found her, he had not let go of her, for anyone or anywhere.

Her first visitor was a man claimed to be her eldest brother. He had strolled leisurely into the room; his friendly smile never wavered from his face even when his eyes caught the sight of his mummified sister.

"Ah, my darling." He said softly as he kissed both of her cheeks, "What a reckless act. It never occurred to me that you'll make the national headline this way."

Sesshoumaru stared at him as if he was crazy.

"If she had not died from falling from seventh storey inside a SUV with an insane pervert while he did, I'd consider that her life just wasn't meant to end this way." He replied his unasked question. "Hello. You must be the man who found her."

He nodded.

"Well, thank you very much for your efforts. Mind telling me what actually happened? I think those news written are a bit…_illogical_." He seated himself on a chair beside her bed, holding to her hand gently.

So he did, telling him every detail when he met her. When he finished, his brows furrowed a bit.

"Hang on a second. You said you are Sesshoumaru? The same Sesshoumaru as her client at the massage house?"

"Yes."

"I see." He replied, but said nothing else. He continued to stare at her before finally stand up. "I'll be leaving, then. The visiting hour is almost over. I'll bring my brothers tomorrow."

The brothers he brought the next day were the man and the little boy he saw months ago.

The man pierced his angry gaze on him after he had greeted her the way the eldest brother did. "You! You are Sesshoumaru, her long lost _client_, aren't you? Where the hell have you been? She waited for you everyday, missing you like an idiot!" He yelled as he pointed an accusing finger to him. "Do you know that she had to cry herself to sleep every damn night, you bastard? Do you—"

"Cease those yells, Souta." The eldest of the siblings warned frostily. "You are in public hospital, not in your house."

"I don't give a damn about it!" he replied harshly. "I'd bet that the last person Nee-chan thought of to help her was _you_, yet when she remembered that you never came for her she decided to take that stupid move!" He then stomped out of the room, remembered to slam the door harder than necessary.

"I apologize on his behalf." The eldest said. "He's always hysterical when it comes to her."

Sesshoumaru nodded in understanding, while he attempted to comfort his crying youngest brother. A group of her colleagues visited then, and when Sango saw her friend, her eyes rolled heavenwards and she passed out, caught swiftly by the eldest.

"Poor Sango. Can someone please call Miroku? Ah, Ayame, I'll be glad if you can hold Shippo for a while so I can take Sango there…."

"We saw Souta when we came here just now, Bankotsu," she informed him as she took Shippo into her arms.

"Yes. He's a little bit upset, so leave him be." He replied calmly as he laid Sango on the couch.

A man with violet eyes arrived with Kouga fifteen minutes later.

"Yo, man. You look like shit." Kouga greeted bluntly, earning him a nasty glare from Sesshoumaru. "Ah, so this is the lady. Hey, Ayame. Hey to you too, ladies. Who's this handsome little boy?"

"My youngest brother, Shippo," Bankotsu replied with a wide smile. "I'm sorry, Miroku—your fiancée passed out over there—"

"Bankotsu-nii, we will leave now—the flowers and fruits are over there," one of the ladies said.

"Why, of course. Thank you very much. Do be careful on your way back." He replied gracefully.

Sango awoken two hours later cried for her injuries and screamed at him like Souta did until the visiting hour was over and they were forced leave. Kouga had taken over his job, much to his appreciation, and informed him that the company was doing well during his absence and left while debating with Bankotsu about gifting Shippo for him—of which he took seriously and snatched the little boy back.

He was deep in his thoughts after the room quieted down. So the man was not her husband, all the more not her boyfriend. He was her brother, her oldest younger brother…. He smacked his forehead for his stupidity. What an idiot he was, causing her in her current state!

Her heartbeat picked up and he looked at the machine in alarm. Soon enough, he felt the small hand he was holding in his moved and her eyes opened slightly.

"Kagome…."

* * *

A/N: Chapter 09 done. It's gonna be finished soon :) Find out this chapter's flaws at my blog. Please review to tell me what you think and enjoy~:D


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

She stared at him before opening her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He attempted to get her some water for her dried throat when her fingers pinched his sleeves, preventing him to leave. She tried again, and again, until his name came out in soft whisper.

"Sesshoumaru…."

A tear fell from the corner of his eyes to her cheek. "I'm sorry, Kagome. I shouldn't have left you."

She tried to speak again, but this time nothing came out.

"You really need some water. Wait." He reached for a bottle of water, drinking a gulp before gently kissed her lips and pushing the water down slowly.

She gave him a brief lick on his lips when he pulled away and tried again. "You came."

"Yes."

She stared at his tears smeared beautiful face, moving her bandaged arm to wipe his face clean. "Don't cry, Sesshoumaru," she whispered softly.

The distance between them closed again when he leaned in and they kissed. "I missed you so much," she whispered. "I thought I was dreaming…."

He wiped a tear away furiously. "I promise I will never leave you again, Kagome."

She smiled and gestured him to come closer. Her fingers traced his soft skin. "I'm not dreaming, right? Right, Sesshoumaru?"

"No," he agreed, holding to her hand tightly. "No, you are not. Everything is real, Kagome, just as real as you and I."

She nodded before her eyelid slid close. He smiled and pecked her softly. "Sleep well, my beloved."

* * *

A/N: Read and review :D Enjoy~


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

She pretended to be asleep for a week when the visitors came; saying that they, especially Sango and Souta will scream at him more if she was awake. The doctor had informed that she was healing fast and should be awake anytime soon and Sesshoumaru had to pretend to be the most relieved of them all, for he was the only one aware that she had already did. The devices attached to her were fully removed, and the bandages left were on her legs and arms. She drank some water occasionally but refused to eat anything.

On the fifth night, after he locked the doors and crawled into the bed beside her, he told her why he never returned.

"I saw you and your brothers at the amusement park," he whispered quietly, holding her close in his arms. "It never occurred to me that they were actually your siblings, not your husband or boyfriend and child."

She choked at that. "W-What? Souta? Husband? Did it really appear like that?" she asked, trying hard to cease her laughter.

"Yes," he nodded solemnly. "From the way he greeted you, his hand on your waist… I truly thought he was."

She bit her blanket, willing herself to stop laughing. "And there I was—wondering every single second why you didn't came."

"I am sorry," he all but said.

"That's why Souta kept yelling at you. Don't worry; I'm going to have a good talk with him in few days."

"Do not scold him. His words did make sense to me."

"It doesn't matter anymore, Sesshoumaru," she sighed softly, "All that matters is I have you by my side now and I'm content with that."

"As do I," he replied and caught her lips in a deep kiss.

* * *

A/N: Read and review! Enjoy~


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Everyone was so happy when she was 'awoke'. The happiness did not last long though, when she still could not move her left hand on the third day.

"It is paralyzed due to the deep cut of glass pieces of your car, Miss Kagome." Her doctor explained, "But rest assured that it will heal if you do the therapy. I will arrange the sessions for you."

"Thank you very much." She nodded half heartedly.

Bankotsu convinced her to leave the brothers in his care so that she could do the therapy in peace, accompanied by Sesshoumaru, her now official boyfriend. Sango was not very happy at the news either, for she had to quit her job, though she promised that she would go back when she is better.

She herself was not in better mood after she left the hospital a week later. She absolutely needed help in everything, for she was used to do everything with both hands. Sesshoumaru found out some days later that she had thrown a glass cup in rage after she unsuccessfully tried to hold it properly when he saw the remained pieces on the trash can.

He kissed her gently, pulling her into his laps and whispered softly to her. "You know what, Kagome? If you do the therapy, you will heal. Be patient, my love. The doctor say that you will, everyone say that you will." He looked into her eyes, placing their hands on his chest where his heart lies beneath. "And I absolutely believe that you will heal. So, in order for you to heal even faster," he moved their hands to her chest, "you have to have faith in yourself that you will heal, understand? You do not want to lose your ability to that useless insane pervert, do you?"

"Yes," a tear flew down her silky cheek. "Yes. I want my ability back, Sesshoumaru. I will heal. I want to do my massage job again, I want to massage your stresses and worries away, and I want to touch you with my both hands."

"That's the spirit, Kagome." He smiled.

She laughed and wiped her tears away. "And you know what, Sesshoumaru? You're breathtakingly beautiful when you smile. You should do that more often."

He smirked. "Anything for you, my beloved."

So she no longer complained as she did the therapy everyday, with Sesshoumaru encouraging her with the smile she loved so much. Every session will be rewarded by his kisses, which she deemed quite worthy for her efforts.

Three months later, on their first meeting anniversary, he got a message from her.

_I will be waiting for you at Shikon Massage at 09.00 P.M. tonight._

His heart raced as he raced even faster to his destination. Sango greeted him, he felt the nostalgia of being led to the room he met his lover for the first time. Sango knocked and entered.

"Kagome-chan, Sesshoumaru-sama is here." She stepped aside to let him in. The therapist, dressed in her usual uniform greeted them with a bright smile. "And here's the key, girl. I'll be going now."

She accepted the keys and blushed slightly. "Thanks, Sango."

"I do want the details tomorrow, by the way!" Sango called out loudly before she closed the door.

"'Details'?" He arched an amused brow at her flushed face.

"Well, Sesshoumaru-sama, the changing room over there and there's the bed, the towels are over there—I'll be there after you're ready."

He nodded and disappeared into the changing room like he always did.

Just like the first time she performed her service, she entered with two bottles of oils. "When I first saw you, Sesshoumaru-sama," she said softly as she started to massage his back, "I thought that I was dreaming. There was no way such a beautiful man like you would visit for my service. But then I realized that I was not dreaming. So I looked out for every collection of scented oils I had—even the ones with the rarest scents—and no matter how I compared them, I always thought that sandalwood suits you best. You smelled good… and _tempting_ in the scent."

He turned to see her crimson face at her confession. "That was the actual answer for my question back then, is it? 'Why do you choose sandalwood?'?"

"Yes," she gave him a tiny nod before working on his back again.

He smirked and relaxed again, saying nothing until she finally stopped moving.

"I'm done, Sesshoumaru-sama," she said. "It's thanks to you that I am able to perform this massage on you again," she leaned in and kissed him deeply. "Thank you very much, Sesshoumaru. You don't know how your presence and smiles and kisses encouraged me."

He sat up on the bed, indifferent at his nakedness and pulled her into his laps. "Well then," he whispered seductively. "Every session is rewarded by a kiss. Now that you have fully recovered, I wonder what I should reward you with."

Her breath hitched in anticipation when he licked her ear and planted small kisses along her jaw. "W-Whatever you wish, Sesshoumaru."

His slender fingers removed the buttons of her shirt and slowly stripped her out of her clothes. "As a reward, I shall perform my massaging skills on you tonight."

* * *

A/N: Read and tell me what you think :D Enjoy~


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

He blinked his eyes sleepily to find his lover staring at him in amusement.

"Good morning, sleepy head," she chuckled.

"Good morning to you too, my love," he smiled as he claimed her delicious lips.

Their naked body pressing together soon broke their resist to rest a little bit longer. His staff inside her twitched and hardened in arousal once again as he sucked her nipples and she moaned.

"It all started like a dream, isn't it, Sesshoumaru?" she whispered between her moans of pleasure.

"Indeed," he replied. "My lovely little massage therapist." He added before thrusting deep into her, both lost in the heavy passion and love around them.

**THE END**

* * *

A/N: It ends :) Thanks to all my readers :D Tell me what you think and enjoy~

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Takahashi Rumiko-sensei but the plot is mine :D


End file.
